La chica de mis sueños: Faberry
by FitzGallagher13
Summary: Esta es una adaptacion de mi historia en Fictionpress: La chica de mis sueños...pero Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! esto es una adaptacion de mi fic en Fictionpress "La chica de mis sueños"...dejen reviews, por favor! Ya saben Glee...no me pertenece...Aquí vamos!**

* * *

Me enamoré de unas de mis mejores amigas...¿Cómo? Pues no lo sé, simplemente me enamoré de esa mujer. ¿Cuándo? Tampoco lo sé, lo único que sé es que cuando estaba en 8vo grado me di cuenta. ¿Qué si está bien? No sé...solo tengo 15 años y soy mujer y ella también (es más que evidente) pero vivimos en una sociedad católica-cristiana...¿Lo sabe? No! y no lo puede saber...

Ella es lo que más quiero...no es que sea tan guapa, pero mierda...creo que vale la pena intentarlo y es que ella mueve mi maldito mundo...y tiene tremendos pechos, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que la quiero hacer feliz, se lo merece...ella es simplemente hermosa para mi y me la tiro, digo, la conquisto como sea.

¡Por cierto! Mi nombre es Quinn y el nombre de esa preciosidad es Rachel...


	2. Como inicio todo

**Ok...aqui es donde les explico que pasa...: Quinn desea a Rachel y tambien la quiere...de acuerdo? Ok! Rachel es judia...gracias por recordarme ese detalle...**

**Ya saben...Glee no es mio...pero la trama es totalmente mia y esto es simplemente una adaptacion...**

**Dejen REVIEWS!**

* * *

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Rach, ella acababa de matar a mi nueva mascota, una araña llamada Jazz...La muy perra se estuvo riendo de mi durante una hora y yo solo tenía ganas de violarla, digo, matarla.

-Vamos! Q deja esa cara-dijo Kurt, uno de mis mejores amigos, podría jurar que es gay...es que es un poco (demasiado) amanerado y jode demasiado, creo que se violaría a medio mundo.-¡Me encontré 50 dolares! Nos daremos una hartura en la cafetería.

-¿De verdad?-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabía que parte de ese dinero era mío.

El muy marica se dio cuenta...ya que dijo: -¡Siiiii!-son su tono más gay, se levantó y se largó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, naturalmente yo lo perseguí gritando: "¡Ladrón devuélveme mi dinero!" por todo el patio delantero de la escuela.

Después de semejante carrera, Kurt y yo nos golpeamos un rato bajo la mirada atenta de Rachel, Santana, Brittany,Blaine y Puck , y luego nos compramos un par de refresco y unos nachos.

-Ustedes 2 son unos imbéciles...-dijo Santana batiéndose el cabello.-Joden demasiado y tu Quinn ya deja de lloriquear por la maldita araña, maldita sea.

-Lo lamento Barbie...-dije yo, fulminándola con la mirada-Jazz y yo teníamos grandes planes y proyectos.

-Iug!-dijo el amor de mi vida.-Estas loca! Hasta a Melissa le dio asco.-Melissa es una chica de ultimo año, es súper amable con nosotros y nos considera sus hermanitos.

-Q deja eso-chillo Puck, imitando a Melissa.-Con eso no se juega niña!

Puck y yo nos cagamos de la risa, mientras los otros se nos quedaban mirando raro

-Al diablo con ustedes-dijo San-ya me voy, nos vemos el lunes, vamos Britt

-Adiós!-dijimos todos a coro.

-Bueno...-dijo Rach.-Me voy, ya llego mi papi...-me miró e hizo una mueca.-Hablamos después...y no te quiero con otra araña-dijo señalándome.

-Si mamá...

Luego de esto se fue y pase todo el asqueroso fin de semana pensando en esa perra...entonces me di cuenta que ella me gusta demasiado...MIERDA!


	3. Capitulo 3 :D

El lunes llegué al colegio y me encontré conBritt y Santana.

Me di cuenta que estaba demasiado enamorada de Rach, pero ella estaba mas que enganchada por un tipo llamado Finn...Finn no estaba mal, pero no se que le veía Rachel, sinceramente parecía un imbécil, pero ese no es el maldito punto.

Después de una semana ignorando a Rach, me armé de valor para decirle lo que siento, pero, justo en ese momento iba pasando Finn, cuando me preguntó que le iba a decir lo único que me salió decirle fue:

-Uy, uy, uy, Finn...!

A lo que ella me fulminó con la mirada y me dijo:

-Cállate!-y me dio una buen golpe en el abdomen y yo me fui casi con las lagrimas saliendo...casi muero!

Y entre golpes y fulminadas de miradas, llegó el día en que todos los chicos del club Glee y yo nos encontrábamos en el recreo, hasta que llegó Rach con cara de muerta viviente...

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Santana.

Rachel nos miró y bajó la cabeza, yo me removí en el asiento curiosa, Kurt y Blaine me miraron, yo les devolví la mirada y dije:

-¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Desde cuando te preocupa que Rachel esté triste?-me dijo Kurt con curiosidad.

-Bueno...vengan!-los jalé hasta un rincón donde nadie nos pudiera escuchar.-ustedes saben que soy bisexual, cierto?-ellos asintieron.-ok! tengo un problema...me gusta Rachel, no, no me gusta...LA AMO! ok? y estoy nerviosa, porque es una perra! y la amo demasiado y ella obviamente solo me mirara como una hermana y ella cree eso de mi, así que no puede saber que estoy enamorada de ella, ok?

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos mientras que Blaine me miro y dijo:

-Con razón estabas un poco rara estos días e ignorabas a Rach.

Yo asentí y mire a Kurt, el seguía con los ojos como platos, yo lo miré y el sacudió la cabeza y sonrió:

-Bueno, estoy súper sorprendido...mierda! esto se lo voy a decir a Mercedes, ¿puedo?-preguntó

-Si-dije.

-Te ayudaremos con esto hermana-dijo Blaine, con una sonrisa,- sabes que te queremos y mataremos a Rach si te hace daño-me guiño el ojo.

-Tratare de ser un príncipe azul para ella-solté una carcajada-luego me la tirare como 100 veces y no tendremos que usar condón! que suerte! le quitare la virginidad y ella será mi puta!-dije yo con una sonrisa maliciosa, entonces me di cuenta de lo que dije y agregue-perdón me emocione...

-¡Claro!-dijeron mis amigas, digo, amigos favoritos y rieron.

Volvimos con los chicos.

-Entonces-dijo Artie. -Finn está con Alana-Alana es una chica de último año también, es flaca y no una flaca rica precisamente...-interesante...-dijo Artie...-Finn no vale la pena...así que no estés tristecita por eso, acosadora barata-sonrió-es demasiado niña.

Santana, Britt y yo nos carcajeamos, Rachel nos miró y yo le devolví la mirada...es mi imaginación o se sonrojó, no! no es mi imaginación! se sonrojó, yo sonreí y mire a Blaine, él se dio cuenta y me sonrió.

-Bueno...-suspiró Rach-gracias, chicos...

-Awww…abrazo de grupo!-dijo Britt.

Todos nos abrazamos, por mucho tiempo…

-Mierda!-dije yo-¡Quítense! Me asfixian…

Todos rieron, menos yo, que me cruce de brazos…..

* * *

Ok...este es un nuevo capitulo...RECUERDEN QUE GLEE NO ME PERTENECE!

DEJEN REVIEWS! :DD y perdon por la tardanza!


	4. Desde el punto de vista de Rachel

Rachel POV

Últimamente no sabía lo que me pasaba con Quinn...digo es mi amiga, pero, no se...parece que al matar a su araña de repente me interesa demasiado...

Cuando Finn pasó por nuestro lado ella me iba decir algo, pero yo miré a Finn y luego le pregunté que me iba a decir y lo único que dijo fue:

-Uy, uy, uy, Finn...!

Yo me puse roja del coraje y le di un golpecito en el abdomen...¿Como se atrevía?

Luego de esto...mi Quinnie estuvo muy distante conmigo...y yo estaba triste...pasamos unos días así.

Un día iba al recreo a reunirme con mis amigos, yo llegué con la cabeza baja, a lo que Santana me preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

Yo levante la cabeza y los mire a todos, observe como Quinn les decía algo a Kurt y a Blaine y estos se levantaban y se ponían en un rincón mas alejado a hablar, yo hice una mueca, no podía decir que de repente me atraía Quinn...así que invente algo y dije:

-Finn es novio de Alana...-esto era cierto, pero yo no estaba triste precisamente por eso, en realidad eso me importaba mierda...

-¡Ah!-dijo Britt-de eso me había enterado!

Sentí una mirada sobre mí...Mercedes me miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados...me conocía bastante bien y sabia que esto ameritaba una charla privada e importante, sin interrupciones...

Quinn y los chicos habían regresado, Artie me dijo:

-Entonces...Finn está con Alana...interesante...Finn no vale la pena...así que no estés tristecita por eso, acosadora barata-sonrió-es demasiado niña.

Santana,Brittany y Quinn se carcajearon, yo los miré y Quinn me devolvió la mirada, sentí como me sonrojaba...

-Bueno...-suspiré-gracias chicos...

-Awww...abrazo de grupo-dijo Brittany, ella era extremadamente cursi y romántica, ella vivía en un mundo de fantasías.

Todos nos abrazamos un minuto...

-¡Mierda!-dijo Quinn-¡Quítense! me asfixian...

Todos reímos menos ella...

Me sentí mejor...

El día pasó normal...Quinn y Puck peleando a cada oportunidad que tenían, Kurt robándole la comida a Quinn, Lauren Zizes leyendo, Sam siendo normal, Santana tratando de ser la voz de la razón, Blaine riéndose de todo, Brittany en su mundo de fantasía, Mercedes buscando a su novio, Artie siendo muy inteligente, etc...

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, Mercedes me esperaba sentada para hablar, yo suspiré y me acerque a ella...

-Hola-dije yo.

-Al grano!-dijo ella-¿Qué te pasa? y quiero la verdad!

Yo le expliqué todo...

-...Entonces desde hay estoy enamorada de Quinn...-dije yo, levantando la mirada.-¿Mercedes?

-WOW!-se rio-esto es increíble...tu y el bombón de Quinn...creo que te tratara como una dama-bromeó.

-Entonces no me odias?

-No! eres mi mejor amiga! Hay que conquistar a Quinn y decírselo a Patricia...-Patricia era una de mis mejores amigas y mi compañera para ver series...no parábamos de hablar Wolf Diaries y del sexy de Dylan, también veíamos Ugly Bigger Liar esa serie de chicos con misterios porque mataron a un tal Z.

Nos dimos un buen abrazo y yo me fui feliz a casa.

* * *

**Recuerdo que Glee no me pertenece...y que esto es una adaptacion...por favor! dejen Reviews! quede decepcionada cuando solo vi 1... :D**


	5. Chica Nueva

Después de subir al salón de clases traumando a Blaine, como siempre, me encontré con Kurt en la puerta del salón, nos despedimos de Blaine que se dirigía a su salón, entramos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares...

-Entonces...viste_ Doctor Home_?-preguntó Eric con una gran sonrisa.-El negro ahora es jefe!

-Si-respondí-ya lo ví...tremendo drama...pero no veo _Doctor Home_ por eso...lo veo porque _12_ está buena...

-Bueno yo estaba viendo_ That 60´s Show_-dijo Sugar-así que me tendran que contar.

En eso Rach llegó, se sentó en su lugar...delante de mi, dejó su mochila en el suelo y se puso a hablar con Amelié, una chica rubia que se robo a mi ex novia, Alejandra...Le iba a tocar el hombro para decirle "hola", cuando la profesora de Literatura entró diciendo "buenos días todo el mundo...parense para hacer la oración", Rach inmediantamente se puso de pie(Rachel es judia...asi que ella va a hacer la oracion, pero diferente claro) con los demás y yo me quede sentada, total...la profesora ni cuenta se iba a dar...mientras yo le miraba el trasero a Amelié y a Rachel, ella volteó ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa, al no verme parada, bajó la mirada y me encontró sentada, yo le dediqué una sonrisa y ella encarnó una ceja y me dijo:

-¡Parate! ¡Hay que hacer la oración!

-No...mira...Kurt y yo nos quedaremos sentados porque no somos muy religiosos como tú-sonreí de nuevo.

Rachel seguía mirandome con el ceño fruncido mientras los otros terminaban la oración, yo le dediqué una sonrisa burlona, luego ella se sentó al tiempo que los otros se sentaban y siguió hablando con Amelié.

-Chicos-dijo la profesora, llamando la atención a todos-vamos a tener una nueva compañera...pasa querida, no seas tímida!

Entró una chica pelirroja, algo bajita pero con unas piernas kilometricas...

-Dile tu nombre a la clase, querida-dijo la profesora.

-Mi nombre es Effie Black (nota de autor: Effie Black, es en honor a Effie White del musical DreamGirl)

-Es sexy-dijo Puck, con su habitual cara de idiota.

-Siempre tengo fantasías con pelirrojas...me encanta_ Lena Sardina_ (Nota de Autor: Para lo que no entienden Lena Sardina es Lena Katina...ex cantante del grupo T.a.t.U), lastima que ya no cante en _R.a.g.U_-dije yo con un pequeña sonrisa.

Kurt se tapo la boca para reír...típico de un gay como él...me sorprende que no sea transexual...

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó Rachel-¿te gusta ella?

¿Acaso estaba celosa...?

-Bueno Effie...toma asiento.

La chica tomo asiento...

-Le hablaré en recreo-dije yo de nuevo, y es que ella era sexy.

-Dios! eres como los hombres-exclamó Rachel totalmente enojada.

-¡CHISME!-gritó Karen, la principal chismosa de todo el colegio junto con sus primas que se llaman igual que ella...-la chica nueva...Effie se unió a las porristas y le dieron el uniforme para que se lo ponga ahora...debemos tomar fotos y subirlas a mi_ Assbook _y a mi _Wintter_...

-Wow...no se le escapa ni una-me susurró Puck.

-Da mucho miedo...-dijo Blaine.

-Si...-dije yo.

-Wiiiiiiiiii-chilló Kurt-allí viene.

Volteé la cabeza hacia donde señalaba Kurt, y allí venían las porristas...con sus faldas super cortas...creo que ligeramente me mojé...

-¿No creen que es muy rápido para que sea porrista?-preguntó Rachel.

-Esta es una historia creada por Fitz...así que todo puede pasar, ya saben ella es Dios-dijo Mercedes.

-Hola Q-dijo Kate acercandose a nosotros, les cuento...Kate es la capitana de las porristas... es mi ex-novia...bueno...creo que todas las porristas son mis ex-novias, no piensen mal, no soy tan popular...al contrario...soy demasiado rara...pero supongo que tengo algo que ellas les gusta.

-Hola K-dije con una sonrisa.-Alejandra...-me dirigí a mi sexy ex-¿como están?

-Bien-dijeron al unísono.

-Ella-dijo Alejandra-es Effie Black, chicos-dijo dirigiendose a todos-es nuestra nueva porrista...

-Si-dijo otro chico de nuestro salón-ya Pandora (la profesora de Literatura) la presentó.

Brittany se acercó a mi y se sentó en mis piernas, yo sonreí y le acaricié las piernas lentamente, sentí la mirada de Rachel encima de mí y sonreí...estaba celosa...Mientras Santana me levantaba el pulgar...plan de ella para ver si Rachel estaba celosa.

**Rachel POV**

Pat y Mercedes me esperaban en la entrada del colegio con caras de sorpresa y curiosidad...

-¡Cuentame!-gritó Pat subiendo las escaleras para llegar al salón, algunas personas nos miraron.

-Amm...Hola Pat y Mercedes...Yo estoy bien, gracias-dije con sarcasmo.

-Bah! deja las formalidades y cuentame-dijo emocionada.

-Bueno...-dijo Mercedes-las dejo-entró a su salón.

-Ok...

Le conté todo lo que sentía respecto a Quinn...

-¡Genial! vere si le saco un poco de información esta tarde-dijo satisfecha.

Entramos al curso y me encontré con lo mismo de siempre...Puck, Quinn, Kurt, Brittany, Sugar, Santana hablando de sus estupideces, me senté en mi lugar delante de Quinn, puse mi mochila en el suelo y me puse a hablar con Amelié sobre una tal chica nueva...talvez podría ser amiga de ella...

-Dicen que piensa unirse a las porristas y va a estar en este salón...-dijo Amelié agarrando la mano de Alejandra.

En eso entró la profesora y todos nos paramos para hacer la oración, sonreí y me volteé y no encontré a Quinn detrás de mi, bajé la mirada lentamente y allí estaba sentada mirando hacia ningún lugar hasta que se dió cuenta de que la miraba y me dedicó una sonrisa, encarné una ceja y le dije:

-¡Parate! ¡Hay que hacer la oración!

-No...mira...Kurt y yo nos quedaremos sentados porque no somos muy religiosos como tú-sonrió de nuevo.

La seguí mirando con el ceño fruncido mientras los otros terminaban la oración, me dedicó una sonrisa burlona, me senté al tiempo que los otros se sentaban y me volteé para seguir hablando con Amelié.

-Chicos-dijo la profesora, llamando la atención a todos-vamos a tener una nueva compañera...pasa querida, no seas tímida!

Entró una pelirroja super pálida, parecía una vampira (no se preocupen...en está historia no incluimos vampiros...le negamos la entrada a _Eduardo Kullen_)

-Dile tu nombre a la clase, querida-dijo la profesora.

-Mi nombre es Effie Black.-dijo ella.

-Es sexy-dijo Puck, con su habitual cara de idiota.

-Siempre tengo fantasías con pelirrojas...me encanta_ Lena Sardina_, lastima que ya no cante en _R.a.g.U_-dijo MI Quinn...

Kurt se carcajeó...

-¿Es en serio?-pregunté yo.-¿Te gusta ella?-Estaba celosa y enojada...

Quinn me ignoró...

-Le hablaré en recreo-dijo ella.

-Dios! eres como los hombres-dije yo totalmente enojada.

-¡CHISME!-gritó Karen, la principal chismosa de todo el colegio junto con sus primas que se llaman igual que ella...-la chica nueva...Effie se unió a las porristas y le dieron el uniforme para que se lo ponga ahora...debemos tomar fotos y subirlas a mi_ Assbook _y a mi _Wintter_...

-Wiiiiiiiiii-chilló Kurt-allí viene.

Volteé la cabeza hacia donde señalaba Kurt, y allí venían las porristas...

-¿No creen que es muy rápido para que sea porrista?-pregunté.

-Esta es una historia creada por Fitz...así que todo puede pasar, ya saben ella es Dios-dijo Mercedes.

-Hola Q-dijo Kate acercandose a nosotros, yo gruñí y Mercedes me dió un codazo...

-Hola K-dijo con una sonrisa.-Alejandra...-me dirigió a su otra ex-¿como están?

-Bien-dijeron al unísono.

-Ella-dijo Alejandra-es Effie Black, chicos-dijo dirigiendose a todos-es nuestra nueva porrista...

-Si-dijo otro chico de nuestro salón-ya Pandora (la profesora de Literatura) la presentó.

Brittany se acercó a mi Charlie y se sentó en sus piernas, ella sonreió y le acarició las piernas lentamente, me pusé roja de la ira...

-Dios mío-dijo Mercedes-Quinn las tiene a todas...tranquila-se dirigió a mi-seguramente lo hace para ver si estas celosa...

-Pues que lo deje de hacer, ya estoy celosa!

Britt se acercó a nosotros y me dijo:

-Entonces...es cierto!-era una afirmación no una pregunta-estás enamorada de Quinn...¡GENIAL!

Yo abrí los ojos como platos y miré a Mercedes...quien se encogió de hombros al igual que Pat.

-Es muy evidente-dijo Britt-me gustaría ayudarles!

* * *

**Ya saben! Glee no me pertenece! cambiamos los nombres de series y esas cosas porque no hacemos plagio xDD**

**Dejen Reviews!**


	6. Mierda

**Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Fox. Perdonen las faltas ortográficas!**

**RACHEL POV**

_-Ahh! Mas duro!-dije yo gimiendo._

_-Grita mi nombre, preciosa-dijo mi acompañante con suavida, mientras metía un dedo más dentro de mí y aumentaba la frecuencia._

_-¡Quinn!-grité, corriendome en sus dedos._

_-Así me gusta-dijo chupandose los dedos y dandome un beso-ahora, hermosa, despierta que todo esto es un sueño..._

Desperté sobresaltada y me encontré a Kurt, Mercedes y Blaine mirandome y riendose de mi.

Me incorporé y los mire.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?-pregunté sobresaltada y sonrojada.

-Bueno-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa-tendremos un picnic e iremos al cine, señorita gemidos, y tú vendrás con nosotros, así que vistete, porque son las 13:00 y algunos tenemos hambre.

-Salgan-dije, recuperandome del orgasmo que tuve.

Todos salieron, así que me di una ducha, me alisté y salí, tomé mi café y me subí al auto de la mamá de Mercedes con los chicos.

-Entonces..¿Un picnic?-dije yo.

-Si-dijo Kurt.

-¿Quienes irán?

-Estarán Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sam, Artie, Tina, Mike y algunas personas más.-explicó Blaine.

-¿Irá Quinn?-pregunté nerviosa.

-No sé-respondió Mercedes-le dejé un mensaje pero no me respondió y su mamá no sabe donde está.

-Ok-dije decepcionada.

-La pasaremos bien todos juntos-dijo Kurt sonriendome.

Yo asentí y sonreí, siempre la pasabamos bien cada vez que nos juntabamos.

**QUINN POV**

-Ahh, Dios Quinn-dijo mi acompañante recostandose en mi pecho-Eres demasiado buena.

Sonreí y le dije:

-Tu tambien eres buena Kate-Kate fue mi primer beso, era rubia con ojos grises y unas piernas de infarto, era una zorra.

-Gracias-me besó-entonces...estas "enamorada".

-Mmmm...sí-me besó otra vez, sonreí.

-¿La conozco?-preguntó dandome la espalda, mientras yo le tocaba un pecho y le mordía una oreja.

-Si-dije dejando de tocarla.

Ella volteó rapidamente hacia mi y sento con las piernas cruzadas, admire su cuerpo y cuando iba a tocarla me manoteo.

-No toques-dijo señalandome-¿Quien es?-dijo ansiosa con una sonrisa-¡Vamos! dilo.

-Es Rachel Berry...

-WOW-dijo con los ojos como platos, se levantó y se puso su ropa interior, la imité-oye, tienes un mensaje-dijo señalando mi celular.

Lo levanté y era un mensaje de Mercedes...lo abrí.

-Mercedes dice que hay un picnic en el parque a las 13:00 y nos esta invitando...

-Será que te esta invitando a ti-dijo ella sentandose en el borde de la cama.

-Y yo te estoy invitando a ti, vamos.

-Ok...me voy a duchar-informo tomando una toalla.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, ve al baño de mi hermano-dijo tirandome una toalla con una sonrisa burlona, le gruñí.

Luego de la ducha, me vestí y salí, Kate se estaba terminando de arreglar con entré a su habitacion.

-Ya vamonos, mujer.-Y la arrastre al auto, literalmente.

En el camino nos la pasamos hablando de temas triviales, como por ejemplo, de su extraña obsesion por ver _Wolf Diaries_, esa estupida serie de hombres lobos raros.

Cuando llegamos al parque estaban todos los chicos incluyendo a Rach, sonreí. Todos nos miraban y susurraban cosas.

-Ve y dile hola-me dijo Kate.

-No-dije yo-pensara que la estoy acosando.

-Hola-escuche que me dijo una voz angelical.

Me voltee y alli estaba Rachel con una hermosa sonrisa, me abrazo y yo le devolvi el abrazo.

-Hola Rachel-dijo Kate-bueno me voy a donde Puck.

-Hola Rach-dije con una sonrisa, ella me me miro a los ojos y sonrio satisfecha.

-Q! Hueles a sexo-dijo Britt acercandose a nosotras.

Me sonroje y Rachel me miro tristemente y se fue.

-Mierda Britt...

**Bueno! eso es todo! xD Lamento mucho...escribir tan poco pero la inspiracion es una mierda...Dejen Reviews! :D Perdonen las faltas ortográficas!**


	7. Quinn la cagaste!

**LEER, MUY IMPORTANTE: Hola! Que sinvergüenza soy, verdad? Bueno, lo que pasa es que he estado un poco ocupada y la inspiración se iba de vacaciones! Pero...! Miren la lado positivo (hay que ser optimista) estoy VIVA! Y, en ese optimismo me dije: ****''Fitz, tienes que actualizar antes de que acabe el a****ño****''. Así que...aquí estoy! Mil disculpas se****ñoritas por la tardanza...Quiero, que si encuentran ****algún horror ortográfico en este capitulo me perdonen y tengan piedad de esta humilde chica. RECUERDEN! Glee no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes...todo eso es de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Sin mas preámbulos (Créanme estoy muy apenada), el nuevo capitulo (Sonrisa seductora):**

**RACHEL POV**

En el parque todo estaba totalmente tranquilo, ocurría lo normal...Noah estaba atendiendo la parrillada, Finn me miraba el trasero, Kitty (una zorra nueva que idolatra a MI Quinn) estaba viendo fotos de MI Quinn, Santana y Britt se besaban, creo que pude ver como Rory usaba a "Manuela"(saben quien es Manuela, cierto?) viendo una revista, Sam y el hermano de Noah, Jacob, miraban todos los traseros que se le cruzaban a la vista, etc. Yo me encontraba hablando con Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine y Marley (otra chica nueva que, esta enamorada de la grandísima ZORRA, Kitty) cuando la vi...Quinn se encontraba llegando a nuestro grupo con Kate...no es que Kate me cayera mal, pero mientras mas lejos de MI Quinn mejor...bueno, como seguía diciendo, Quinn se veía totalmente sexy, ella me miro y sonrió.

Me levante y fui a saludar:

-Hola-dije yo.

-Hola Rachel-dijo Kate-bueno me voy a donde Puck.

Y dicho esto se fue. Quinn me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo

-Hola Rach-dijo con una sonrisa, me encantaba cuando me decía así, la mire a los ojos y sonreí satisfactoriamente.

-Q!-dijo Britt acercándose a nosotros-Hueles a sexo!

Ella se sonrojó y yo la mire tristemente y me fui. Había tenido sexo anoche mientras yo soñaba que me tenia a mi en su cama, pero...¿Porque rayos me preocupaba que ella tuviera sexo ayer con Kate? Claro! yo tenia esa respuesta...Estoy totalmente ENAMORADA de Quinn Fabray.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba al lado de mi, levante la vista y vi a Eiffel Black sentada a mi izquierda con una pequeña sonrisa, la mire raro sin disimulo.

-Hola, compañera-dijo entusiasmada con una sonrisa.

-Eh...hola?-dije yo, totalmente confundida.

-¿Eres Rachel Barbra Berry, cierto?-pregunto.

-Si.

-Lo sabia! Britt me lo dijo pero lo quería confirmar, ya sabes esto de ser nueva es un poco difícil-dijo, al parecer buscando conversación, podría tal vez darle una oportunidad.

-Si-dije de acuerdo.

-Se te nota un poco triste...-dijo con un poco de preocupación.

-No es nada...bueno, si es algo...-dije- es que me gusta Quinn...no, espera no me gusta-me miro confundida-ME ENCANTA-dije levantando un poco la voz, pude ver como algunas personas me miraban raro.

-Bueno amiga-comenzó a hablar Effie -deberías de decirle, creo saber quien es Quinn pero no me ubico, es aquella?-dijo señalando a Sugar Motta, yo solté una pequeña carcajada recordando como Quinn se había disfrazado de Sugar y Sugar de Quinn (Nota de Autor: Recuerdan el episodio Crops de la 3era temporada?) en Halloween.

-No-dije- es la chica que estaba hablando con Santana y Britt-suspire.

-Ah! ya! Es linda y muy simpática.

-Si...ES MIA! OK?-dije yo mirándola amenazadoramente, Effie me miro con miedo, yo solté una carcajada- si hubieras visto tu cara!

Seguimos hablando estupideces...hasta que vi como Quinn se acercaba hacia nosotras con un ramos de flores...seguramente para Effie...

**BUENO! Eso es todo por ahora, viejas! Hehehe! dejen REVIEWS por favor! en el ultimo capitulo solo me dejaron uno...y me sentí muy muy triste! D: si quieren me pueden encontrar en Twitter, Tumblr y Facebook...acá dejo los link:**

**Twitter: AngelaAaron**

**Tumblr: .com**

**El Facebook no lo pongo por que es una mierda...HAHAHAHA**

**Otra vez! les pido disculpa por la tardanza! ****DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	8. Disculpas

**Holaaaa! Gracias por los reviews! :D Recuerden: Glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy y FOX.**

**QUINN POV **

-Mierda Britt...-musité, viendo como Rachel se iba cabizbaja.

-Mierda, Britt?-dijo Santana, la mire-Q...la acabas de cagar, con C mayúscula!

-Lo siento mucho, Quinnie-dijo Britt-sabes algo? Tubbi dijo que Rach te perdonara! ¿Porque no le llevas flores?-sonrió.

-Es cierto Quinn, a Man-hands le fascinan las flores y esas cursilerías.

-Santana...deja de llamarla así, es hiriente.

-Decide-dijo San-O ella se llama Man-hands o tu eres Juno.

-Ella seguirá siendo Man-hands para ti-dije yo rápidamente, Britt me miro raro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada-dijo Britt-Bueno a buscar las flores...YA!

Tome un taxi a la floristería mas cercana y como la loca enamorada que soy compre un ramo de flores (Nota de Autor: Sinceramente pongo solamente flores y no especifico que clase de flores son porque no soy como las otras muchachas, que por cierto me imagino que están buenas xD, que saben hasta las clases de flores que hay...tengo mucho que aprender), me di cuenta que el taxi se había ido y yo no había pagado...así que no me preocupe mucho y busque otro, el cual me llevo al parque.

Una vez en el parque, salí del taxi y me mande corriendo para no pagar el taxi...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Llegue a donde San y Britt se encontraban:

-Wow, Quinn! esas flores están muy bonitas-dijo Britt.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunte yo insegura.

-Si!

-Mmm...muchas gracias B!-dije sonriendo.

-Si, si, si-dijo Santana-ya deja de hablar con mi chica y ve y llévale esas flores a Berry.

Me voltee y me encontré que hablaba con la sexy pelirroja, me acerque a donde ellas:

-Hola, muchachas.

-Hola, Quinn-dijo Effie-bueno...yo me voy a ver que hace el irlandés ese...Rory...Rosy...que se yo! El piensa que soy una mas del clan Weasly...imbécil...

Effie se levantó, me dio una palmadita en el hombro, le dio la mano a Rach y se fue. Me senté en el lugar donde estaba ella y le mire a Rachel. Rachel tenía la cara triste.

-Oye Rach- empecé a decir-te traje flores.

Ella levanto la vista y las miro, sonrió, yo se las di y ella las acepto con gusto.

-Mira...lo que dijo Britt...

-No tienes porque explicar-dijo ella interrumpiéndome, poniendo un dedo encima de mis labios.

-Pero...-me interrumpió otra vez.

-Te perdono Quinnie-dijo ella. Me sentí totalmente feliz...Esperen un momento...¿Quinnie?

-¿Quinnie?

-¿Te molesta?-pregunto preocupada.

-No-dije yo abrazándola.

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Por acá son las 3:41 am! Y la fiesta por acá se dio demasiado buena...pero eso realmente no importa...espero que la hayan pasado bien! Muchos deseos buenos para ustedes, señoritas! :D Les dije que actualizaría y acá estoy...una humilde servidora, deseándoles FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013! Bueno...quiero que me dejen reviews! POR FAVOR! SE LOS PIDO DE RODILLAS! Nos leemos ahorita... :D (sonrisita seductora).**

**Atte.: Fitz.**


End file.
